yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Ichiban Kasuga
Ichiban Kasuga (春日 一番, Kasuga Ichiban) is set to be the main protagonist of the Yakuza series from Shin Ryū ga Gotoku onwards.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5aFoPJJmLAName, birth date, and general backstory were taken from the prologue to Shin Ryu Ga Gotoku Appearance He wears a maroon suit over white shirt, has an Afro-styled haircut, and wears a gold chain necklace. Biography Kasuga was born on New Year's eve, 1977, the son of a prostitute and an unknown father, he was abandoned shortly after his birth in an alleyway. Raised by a snack bar owner and homeless people, he lived mostly on the streets. After graduating middle school, he resorted to whatever means necessary to earn money and support himself, leaving his education for good. He spent most of his days fighting street punks for cash. However, one day he severely injured a person and sent them to the hospital. This person was the underling of a Yakuza well known for his malice. The yakuza sought revenge, and they managed to capture him. They tortured him to the brink of death, and fearing for his life he blurted out the name of a feared yakuza, Arakawa, saying he wouldn't be happy if he found out they had messed with Kasuga. Kasuga hoped mentioning his name would somehow get him free, but it only backfired. The family that held him captive were enemies of the Arakawa family. They summoned Arakawa to their office, assuming Kasuga was part of his family. Arakawa arrived and asked the men what they wanted to do with Kasuga, replying to Arakawa, the men demanded payback for their member's injuries, as Kasuga nearly killed him. To Kasuga's surprise, Arakawa gave them his finger, taking responsibility for his actions. The men quickly let Kasuga go. Kasuga followed Arakawa and tried to apologize, but Arakawa punched him, saying he didn't cut his finger off for his sake. He explained to Kasuga that being a yakuza meant you had a reputation to uphold. Kasuga asked why he didn't just tell the truth, but Arakawa said he didn't know. He decided then and there he'd follow Arakawa for the rest of his life. He waited outside of Arakawa's office for 100 days before the older man finally broke down and agreed to make him a yakuza On the 31st of December, 2000, Arakawa and Kasuga stood in the family office, discussing how one of their boys was involved in a murder of a Tojo Clan member. Arakawa wanted Kasuga to retire and take blame for the murder. Kasuga happily obliged, wanting to payback what Arakawa did for him all those years ago. On January 1st, 2001, he happily turned himself in. In 2018, Kasuga is freed from prison, returning back home to Kamurocho. He's surprised and angered to find that while he was away, the Tojo Clan was exiled, and the Omi Alliance was now in control. He was even more shocked to find out that his boss and father figure, Arakawa, was supposedly the man who betrayed the Tojo and let the Omi into Kamurocho. Shin Ryū ga Gotoku Ryū ga Gotoku Online Kasuga is the main protagonist of Ryū ga Gotoku Online. Trivia * Kasuga is voiced by the same actor as Akira Nishikiyama, Kazuhiro Nakaya. References https://ryu-ga-gotoku-online.jp Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Arakawa Family Category:Tojo Clan Category:Shin Ryū ga Gotoku Characters Category:Ryu ga Gotoku Online Characters